Tan sólo fue un sueño
by Maiev-S
Summary: "Y cuando tenga suficiente fuerza, te sacaré del hielo de donde estás atrapada, para que puedas volver junto a nosotros, y todo será igual que antes"


Ok, después de una largaaaa largaaa largaaa ausencia regreso al y al fandom de Saint Seiya...Sé que tengo que terminar mi otro fic, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo en este,

Advertencias: Ninguna

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, este escrito es sin fines de lucro. Las frases entre párrafos en negrita corresponden a la canción "Historia de un sueño" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

**Tan sólo fue un sueño**

Hace frío. Estoy mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, tiritando. Las blancas sábanas con las que intento cubrirme no son suficientes para apaciguar a mis extremidades temblando incansablemente. Mamá solía estar allí conmigo y abrazarme siempre para apaciguar las gélidas noches de Siberia oriental. Lloro en silencio. Estoy en mi habitación, un espacio de cuatro paredes en la cabaña donde habíamos vivido desde que mi memoria guarda recuerdos.

El primer día del siguiente mes mamá dijo que íbamos a conocer a mi padre, haríamos un viaje a Japón. Yo estaba muy emocionado, preparé mis maletas y ayudé a mamá a realizar los preparativos para el viaje, incluso la comida, todo fue cuidadosamente planeado para que saliera bien. Guardamos todo cuidadosamente y partimos hacia el muelle, a esperar el transporte que nos llevaría a través de los fríos mares del polo norte hasta el lejano Japón.

Ha llegado el día y salimos de la casa, me quedo por un momento contemplando la grandeza de las montañas de hielo, siempre firmes a pesar de la luz del sol que las baña fuertemente todos los días, se alzan majestuosas ante nuestros ojos, inspirando la fortaleza del hielo que no se derrite, comparándose al alma que nunca desfallece, y les doy un ligero "hasta luego" con la nostalgia y certeza de que los extrañaré.

- ¡Hyoga! Debemos seguir, o perderemos el barco- Escuché la voz de mamá, y la seguí. Me sonrió dulcemente y le correspondí el saludo.

La voz de mamá era muy dulce, el helado aire de Siberia parecía no tener efecto alguno en ella, sus manos, suaves y blancas, siempre poseían un cálido tacto, ajeno al clima gélido de estas tierras. Después de caminar un rato, llegamos y alcancé a ver un barco enorme, era blanco en la cubierta y la parte de metal que tenía contacto con el mar era de un color gris oscuro, yo caminaba aferrado a la mano de mi madre para no perderme entre la multitud.

Escuchábamos las indicaciones de los oficiales para subir a bordo y avanzamos hasta la habitación que se nos había asignado. Era bastante pequeña, tenía una cama pequeña y una ventana, pero era suficiente para albergarnos a ambos cómodamente a lo largo del viaje. El barco empezó a moverse, separándose del puerto, miré por la ventana de la habitación cómo las montañas se hacían más y más pequeñas conforme avanzaba la gran pieza de metal, yo estaba embelesado totalmente por la hermosura del gélido mar azul oscuro.

Hyoga, ¿No es hermoso? – Escuché que me preguntaba mamá.

Sí, mamá, es muy hermoso. – Le respondí, dedicándole una mirada de gratitud.

Hyoga, yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, recuérdalo siempre – Mamá me dijo estas palabras con algo de preocupación, como si algo fuera a pasarle, cosa que me perturbó mucho.

Tú nunca te irás, mamá, ¿verdad?-Le hablaba con los ojos tristes, y la voz algo quebrada, pero decidida- ¡Yo te protegeré, así que nada te pasará!

Mamá me dedicó una sonrisa, pero pude ver una enorme tristeza en sus ojos azules, el viento helado que entraba por la ventana agitó un poco su cabellera dorada, y ambos nos quedamos mirando hacia el océano, en silencio, por un tiempo que me pareció muy corto. En alguna parte de nuestra contemplación, caí dormido en su regazo sin darme cuenta, hasta que empecé a escuchar gritos y el sonido de cosas cayéndose al suelo, también me parecía que el suelo se movía violentamente de un lado a otro, y escuché una voz a lo lejos que llamaba mi nombre.

¡Hyoga! ¡Hyoga!, ¡Despierta hijo! – Una voz desesperada, poco a poco se aclaró mi mente y me vi el rostro de mi madre bañado en lágrimas, desesperada – Gracias a Dios, ¡estás bien! Hyoga, tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido, el barco sufrió un accidente y está a punto de hundirse.

Mamá… - Apenas había asimilado lo que me había dicho por mi estado de somnolencia, pero su expresión decía que algo muy grave había ocurrido, después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido.

Corrimos hacia afuera de la habitación hacia la proa del barco, donde se ubicaban los botes salvavidas, que se llenaban de gente rápidamente, mamá discutía con un oficial

- ¡No puede decirme que todos los botes están llenos!

- Señora, no puedo hacer más nada, entiéndame, ¡muchos nos hundiremos junto con este barco!

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡Ya le he dicho que no puedo hacer nada por usted!

Mamá estaba llorando, me tenía cogido de la mano, que temblaba conforme hablaba con el hombre que pensé sería el capitán, dejaba escapar sollozos, oh mamá, ¡si pudiera ayudarte!, ¡si pudiera detener el mar para que llegásemos sanos a la costa! Y ahora soy yo quien se siente triste.

Mamá, perdóname, ¡perdóname! - Le digo mientras le llamo la atención con un tirón de la mano de donde me tenía asido, - ¡perdóname! –

Y ahora yo también lloro a cántaros como el niño de siete años que soy. Sólo un niño, sin poder hacer nada para salvar a su madre en apuros.

Mamá suspende su llanto por un momento y me mira fijamente, no podría descifrar esa expresión de su rostro, ¿Era sorpresa? ¿Gratitud? No lo sabría. Pero me levantó con sus brazos y me abrazó muy fuerte, dejó escapar una lágrima mientras cerraba los ojos y le decía algo al capitán que yo no pude entender, pero correspondí a su abrazo, que sentí tan profundo, tan triste, como si algo realmente malo fuera a pasar, como si fuera la última vez que nos pudiéramos abrazar. Luego, ella me entregó al capitán, quien me llevó a uno de los botes, alejándome de mi madre, a quien veía cada vez más pequeña, yo me quedé en los brazos de aquel hombre, gritando "¡Mamá!" con sollozos en voz alta, y luchando porque me soltaran, y lo último que recuerdo es a mi madre diciéndome adiós con la mano, con su rostro taciturno y moviendo la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. El mar parecía haber nacido en sus ojos azules, llenos de una infinita tristeza, como si fuera culpable de algo que nunca podría remediar.

Desperté en mi cama, en la cabaña donde había vivido siempre, pensando en lo que había pasado, en cómo el mar se enfureció, y nos atacó. Ella, mamá me salvó, se quedó en aquel barquito gigante cubierto de metal y yo en la orilla, observando cómo el mar se lo tragaba junto con ella. Doy golpes en la cama, llorando por haber sido tan débil y no haber sido suficientemente fuerte para salvarla, si lo hubiera sido, ella estuviera aquí, si tan sólo…

Toc, toc. Alguien llama a la puerta. Miro por la ventana y el cielo está oscuro, cubierto de estrellas bañadas en la luz tenue de la luna llena de verano, me enjugo las lágrimas y dudo un momento de ir al encuentro de quien esté detrás de la puerta, pero escucho de nuevo ese "Toc, toc", me armo de valor y abro la puerta lentamente. El paisaje nocturno en tonos azules y blancos se presentan ante mí, pero no hay nadie. Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta y regreso a mi habitación, cuando escucho una voz.

- Hyoga.

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal**_

Esa voz, me suena muy familiar, es dulce como el canto de las sirenas, pero no puede cierto, ella está…Ya ha pasado un año desde que todas esas cosas horribles pasaron, así que es imposible…

Hyoga, quisiera decirte tantas cosas- Me decía la voz con dulzura.

Una figura se materializó ante mis ojos, Una mujer alta, de largos cabellos lacios y rubios, ojos tan profundos como el mar y la tez clara como la luna. Casi podría decir que brillaba con luz propia. Era hermosa. Y se parecía mucho a…

-Hijo, yo…Lo siento mucho.- Me dijo aquella aparición, yo no podía creerlo

- ¡Mamá!

Mamá me da un abrazo de esos calientitos que sólo ella me da. Ya no hace frío. El ambiente se tiñe calidez y se llena de la voz dulce de mi mamá Natassia. No pensé que la fuera a volver a ver, pero está aquí, conmigo. Tal vez estoy soñando, porque algo así no puede ser más que un sueño, pero si así es, ojalá se alargue y el despertar no llegue.

Ella me dedica una mirada dulce, me toma en sus brazos y empieza a hablarme, con su voz delicada, su mirada ahora es de esperanza, su rostro sereno, tan diferente a la mamá desesperada que recuerdo en el barco.

- Hyoga, debes seguir adelante. Yo ya cumplí mi ciclo y mi misión y tú debes cumplir el tuyo. Siempre serás mi hijo y al ser que más quiero con toda mi alma. No sabes cuánto lamento el dolor que te haya causado el separarme de ti, pero debes superarlo mi niño. La vida está llena de obstáculos y debemos esquivarlos, sé fuerte mi pequeño.

_**Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapo al reír.**_

_**Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.**_

Ahí supe que este momento sería breve, demasiado. Y me aterraba la idea de estar solo de nuevo, sin ella.

¡Mamá, no quiero que te vayas!

Hyoga, mi pequeño, querido. Yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, pero tú tienes una vida por delante, y sé que estás destinado a cosas grandes, hijo, vive y lucha, y nunca te olvides que te quiero mucho, y que estaré contigo para siempre aunque no puedas verme con tus ojos terrenales, pero sí con los de tu alma. Vive, Hyoga, vive, y ayuda a los demás.

_**Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.**_

Mamá…-

No puedo, me embriaga la tristeza otra vez, y las lágrimas caen a borbotones de mis ojos ya hinchados, siento unos brazos cálidos cerrarse alrededor de mi cuerpo, ese calor, ¿Es el amor de mi madre? No comprendo exactamente el significado de "amor", siempre te dicen que lo entenderás cuando crezcas, pero en este momento, siento realmente que quiero mucho a mamá, y puedo entender ese sentimiento.

Te quiero, mamá. – Le digo mientras intento abrazarla, pero mis brazos traspasan su cuerpo y yo pongo una expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro.

Hyoga, ya es hora de que te duermas, debes descansar hijo mío.

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**_

Mamá me arropa con la sábana blanca de la pequeña cama y me recuesta en mi almohada, y empieza a cantar una canción de cuna, con la cual cierro los ojos progresivamente, su imagen se va desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta que todo se vuelve negro, siento que me da un beso en la frente, me coloca un rosario en forma de cruz en mi cuello, símbolo de sus profundas creencias, y sólo escucho, en un susurro, "Siempre te recordaré, siempre te querré, siempre serás mi amado hijo, sé fuerte, lucha, ¡Vive!...Te quiero mucho, Hyoga, Adiós."

_**Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.**_

Otra vez abro los ojos, esta vez por el resplandor de la luz del día, siento un golpe en la puerta.

¡Mamá! – Pienso, e inconscientemente voy hacia la puerta, pero sólo encuentro los hielos eternos y el paisaje diurno de Siberia. "Al final, fue un sueño, nada más", dice mi pensamiento.

Cierro la puerta y bajo la cabeza, decepcionado, pero noto algo inusual en mi cuello. El collar de mamá, un rosario con una cruz plateada, lo tomo entre mis manos, y siento mucha nostalgia. "Mamá realmente vino anoche, para despedirse de mí". Me sentí alegre, a pesar de haberla perdido, supe que me quería, que era alguien valioso para ella y ahora, yo tengo el deber de proteger todo lo que es valioso. Mi maestro, mi amigo, y yo mismo, para poder ayudar a los demás, y algún día, mamá, cuando reúna la suficiente fuerza, te sacaré del hielo de donde estás atrapada, para que puedas volver junto a nosotros, y todo será igual que antes, Te quiero, mamá.

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado :) espero sus Reviews con críticas y ¡todo!


End file.
